User talk:Devilmanozzy
Welcome to my talk page! Please add new messages to the end of the page. ---- New SOS category Did some minor image uploading for Sanctum of Slime and noticed there needed to be some minor work on categories done. I need your assistance in completing the creation of a new category, "Ghostbusters: SOS Items" I made for the Relic of Nilhe. Thanks! Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:09, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :I think I got it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:47, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Harold Ramis I'm sure you heard the news. Harold Ramis died yesterday. Man. Where do we go from here? Without Ramis there isn't going to be a Ghostbusters 3. I mean there will not be another like him. Sure Maurice LaMarche voiced his cartoon counterpart but it's not quite the same. What do you think?--Gekkou30 (talk) 19:48, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :I am simply not thinking about what will be, and enjoying what was done. What will happen I will worry about when I feel the time is right. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:01, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I don't understand. You lost me.--Gekkou30 (talk) 00:49, February 27, 2014 (UTC)--Gekkou30 (talk) 00:49, February 27, 2014 (UTC) That's alright It's just that I haven't felt like editing in a while, and I noticed in the past that when I used slang or colloquial terms on articles, another editor would revise my words to a more formal version of the intended message. It's just that I got the message that using colloquial lingo in Wiki articles was considered unprofessional. SonofSamhain (talk) 06:27, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello why am I blocked? Something wrong? Thanks Jokersglee Please undo my last revision to Lawrence Tully. Im sorryDoug Exeter (talk) 22:36, April 18, 2014 (UTC) So much for a break? How was that pizza?! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:48, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :One edit is a break! lol. Well, tangentially it's your fault. :P When I saw a certain cover on a certain preview for a certain issue, I realized we needed to create an article. Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:03, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Blu-Ray screenshots Hey is it ok to update/post screenshots taken from Blu Ray? Hashweed (talk) 04:37, May 14, 2014 (UTC)Hash :It should be. Try and upload one and see what happens if you want to be sure. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:34, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Most screen caps are screencaps of dvd 1999, and the new ones have been limited. Most newer screen caps the last 3 years have been from the blu-ray of 2009. I do also do uploading of the new blu-ray 4k screen caps too. But replacing or uploading newer version screen caps has issues. Neither of them are perfect, as the 2009 is better at the first half while the newest blu-ray 4k is good mainly for later parts like the gozer temple scenes and special effects (Particle beams, ghosts that glow, spark effects). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:21, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll upload a few and let me know if they're good or not.Hashweed (talk) 19:56, May 15, 2014 (UTC)Hash ::I tried updating the infobox for Zuul and messed something up. The high res image now shows full size on the Zuul page instead of smaller to fit in the infobox usual size. I tried adding values into the "width column" but it doesn't work. I tried reverting to the old image but it also shows up in its full size instead of shrinking to fit the infobox. Can someone show me how to properly change it or fix it?Hashweed (talk) 20:26, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Looking it over, it appears that you tried to remove fields "Character=" and added this random text "|box_width = 200px" at the end. Infoboxes can't work if broken. The "Character" field is a basic field in this wiki for a infobox along with the "image_size=225px" which regulates the image size. Without it, the image in the infobox goes ape-shit huge. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:26, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::To be blunt and to the point, just add the images and don't try to change or delete anything else in the infobox or gallery. It's either there to allow it to work or it's a standard we've established on this wiki. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:52, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Spook Central Audio Edits While Spook Central's audio files are great, I have to point out that as a result, in many of the episode article edits - Spook Central is in violation of the wiki's 3 Quote per article rule. So we'll have to figure something out. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:44, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :I'll be simple, I am really going to have to wait to tomorrow to see the concern. But one thing, it sort of is a different format such as photos and videos, thus different rules may be placed on audio files. No worse than what the US goverenment does these days. :/ Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:05, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Been over a week. Anything? Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:46, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :::There are a lot of factors here. I really think this can be worked out just fine. Audio files are a special case and are only allowed to be uploaded by the admin's/staff permission at this wiki. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:27, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hi Guys. I did the uploads 2 weeks ago with the understanding that both of you gave the okay. We worked out a good formatting for the text and audio player, everything uploaded without issue, and I think it all looks great and makes those pages more DYNAMIC and lively. I didn't know about the three quotes per article rule, but I don't think I really overdid it. I was working with a set number of audio files and quotes, and it's never going to increase because I'm not recording any more audio files for Spook Central. It was a one-and-done matter, and I'm surprised it's still an issue. ::::Spookcentral (talk) 19:56, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::It's mostly a matter of updating the quote rule to accommodate your audio additions since it's new territory for the wiki. In the past we very strictly enforced the general quote rule. But now that we're dealing with the inclusion of audio, the rule has to be updated or it's not really fair to past users we've reprimanded (or in the least, the rule now falls into a murky area). Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I have updated Editing Guidelines and added a Sound and Video Policy. This is open for changing and updating. I am only trying to get the basic issue resolved. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:05, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I think the changes Devilmanozzy made to the Editing Guidelines and Sound and Video Policy pages will hopefully resolve any lingering issues there are with this. It looks like it'll be good for all users, past and present. Well, that's my two cents :-) Spookcentral (talk) 03:38, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Looks good to me. Mrmichaelt (talk) 07:36, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Parent Page Hi Devilmanozzy! My name is Scott, and I'm part of the Community team with Wikia. I'm reaching out today to see if it's alright if we set up an informative "Parent Page" here on the Ghostbusters Wiki. If so, would you and/or the other admins have any interest in helping us fill it out, since you know the subject far better than we do? Here is a Parent Page example from The Harry Potter Wiki to give you an idea of what the page entails. Essentially, it's a guide for parents about the age range for different wikias. Let me know if you have any questions! We are planning to start setting up the pages over the next week or so. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk) 12:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :I have no issue with the idea. I believe we have talked about this before, but on my end many things in my life have been happening, so I didn't find the time to address it, and to be honest, I found it somewhat difficult to fill out fields as the two of the three animated series (The Real Ghostbusters, Slimer!) came out in a time when shows didn't have ratings. Off hand I'd say PG for Real Ghostbusters, while the Slimer! show clearly is aimed at a G audience. Extreme Ghostbusters cartoon series has a Y7 according to some of my old bootlegs of the 90's when it aired. Both Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II films are PG, but I am thinking that in both cases the ratings don't reflect today's standards. The ghostbusters were shown in the films smoking and then there is the Dream Ghost. My feeling is this, I'd like it better if the Wikia go ahead and start it and get it started, then Mrmichaelt and myself can add information and notes as needed. List of known items to address at this wiki: *Ghostbusters (film) PG *Ghostbusters II (film) PG *The Real Ghostbusters (cartoon series) PG *Slimer! (cartoon series) G *Extreme Ghostbusters (cartoon series) Y7 *Ghostbusters: The Video Game **for PC, PS3, Xbox 360 Teen **for Wii, PS2, PSP Everyone 10+ **for DS Everyone *Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime (Video Game) Everyone 10+ Anyways, Mrmichaelt can add anything he sees I may have missed. There are many video games released through the years, but really only the last two are considered important as the others are seen as badly done adaptations. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:54, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::The only things I would caution is "PG" for the two movies are different than "PG" now isn't it? Maybe there should be a note? I'm not sure but I think TV ratings are different so we might have to decide on a comparable substitute by today's standards? RGB is sort of complicated since there's the syndicated and non-syndicated episodes, so some might have differing content. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:44, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Honestly, I would hope wikia and it's visitors would be aware that older shows/movies are going to have more issues with this. Real Ghostbusters focused more on good well written content than if it fall into the right rating bracket, and the same is true for most cartoons of the 80's. Back then they write humor in with both a kid audience and teen/adult audience. Peter was a womanizer. Not sure if they'd allow that on a kid aimed cartoon today. But that being said, we can when wikia gets done setting up the page can try to address these issues. The first film was rated before they even used a PG-13 rating (Gremlins was the film that forced that idea for a rating in future films). It is a PG rating, but we're going to have to note some of the issues kids/parents will have with them. Back then, it was still normal for films to have characters smoking as most people were okay with it. Times change. Atleast we don't have blackface in any of the Ghostbusters content. I know the Bugs Bunny wiki will have fun with that one. Same goes with serials like Batman from the 40's. Cringingly bad. So it could be worse. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:45, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Which do You Prefer, Marshmallows, Or Stay Puft JUMBO-Mallows? Bless you for the welcome :) Hi Matthew! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. Did you and the other admins want to fill out the parent page or do you want the staff to fill it out? Thanks in advance! Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 21:04, November 11, 2014 (UTC)